


Jack Frost Nipping At Your Nose

by dumdumbrendon



Series: A Romanian A New Orleanian and A New Englander [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, literally it's just fluff and cuddles and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys, three different ways of coping with illness. Thank god they all have each other....and Scarlett's soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Nipping At Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another part to the Seb/Chris/Anthony series. Enjoy!!

It's December in New York and everything is beautiful. Snow is falling, Christmas music is playing, the air is lighter, happier around this time of year. Production for Captain America 4 is in full swing, and Chris, Sebastian and Anthony have been rehearsing non stop. Fight sequences have been more intense this time around, more strenuous, Joe and Anthony deciding to make it the most 'superhero' yet. 

Morning rolls around and Anthony is the first to wake up in his and his lovers apartment. It's been nice getting to film in New York for a change, allowing their life not to be as interrupted. They had their apartment there, had all their belongings. The comedic actor looks across the king bed, letting his eyes take in Chris and Sebastian who are still sleeping peacefully. Chris is on his back, against Anthony's side, mouth slightly open. Sebastian is curled up, tangled slightly in blankets, face smushed up into his pillow, Bucky-long hair half on his face. 

They have scenes to shoot all day and one glance at the clock makes Anthony groan, wanting to pout like a child. It was seven am and they had to be on set at eight. Shifting a little closer to his boys, Mackie yawns and lets his hand gently move at Chris's bicep. 

"Babe, get up. We need to start getting ready..." he mumbles. Chris slowly wakes up, letting out a few coughs, rubbing his eyes. The first thing the toned blond notices is that his throat hurts, a raw scraping feeling that won't ease up. He also notices his nose is kind of stuffy and his head feels heavy. This isn't good. Not on a filming day. 

"Fuckin' hell," he rasps, coughing again, making Anthony frown. The older man puts a hand to Chris's forehead, making a discontent noise automatically. "You're warm...you think I should call and tell them? You think you can make it through today? We have tomorrow off..." Anthony trails off, watching as Sebastian's eyes flutter open, his face already taking on an upset look. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Chris is sick," Anthony looks at the blond worriedly, and Sebastian wraps an arm around him, pressing his own hand to Chris's too warm face. "Poor baby. One day and you'll be able to rest," he promises, carding thin fingers through Chris's hair, who in return coughs into his arm and sniffles, looking utterly defeated. 

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Chris, go take a shower, Bas, why don't you go make him some tea. I'm going to make a few phone calls and then we can all finish getting ready." 

Both boys nod, and soon everyone is up and getting ready for the day. Thirty minutes later they're all at the door, Chris looking slightly exhausted but still human. Sebastian has tea for everyone and Anthony has Chris's jacket, making sure the boy is warm and covered. 

****** 

It takes them longer shooting than they originally expected because Chris is forgetting lines and coughing and even cough medicine isn't helping. Robert sighs on their eleventh take of a scene and Sebastian, from where he is off camera, clenches his fists slightly. He watches as the Russo's talk between themselves, side eyeing Chris before making the call. 

"We'll give you a few days, you're obviously sick Chris," Joe calls out, going to get Scarlett for her scene with Seb. 

Forty minutes later, Chris is back in the apartment under blankets, Anthony kissing his boyfriends forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can baby. You sleep okay?" 

Chris merely nods, too exhausted from all the shots today to do much else. His throat's too sore to make him want to talk so he settles for blowing Anthony a kiss, eyes fluttering shut. 

********

"Just admit it! You're not feeling good!" 

"M'fine Sebastian! It's just allergies or some shit."

"Allergies in the dead of winter? Get off your high horse and just suck it up and admit it or I'm strapping you on the bed." 

"Oooh kinky." 

Chris swears he can _hear_ Sebastian's eye roll from the kitchen where his two lovers are inevitably fighting. Was Mackie sick now because of him? Fuck. Chris shivers and grabs his gray blanket, wrapping it around him before he pads out to the kitchen, feeling woozier than he had when he'd fallen asleep. Both men stop fighting and Sebastian's moving towards him before Chris can even register, guiding him to the couch. "You shouldn't be up Chris, honey," he murmurs, accent coming out strong, a testament to how tired he must be from the scenes today. 

Mackie moves next to Chris and the blond looks at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "You're not feeling good either? Does this mean we get to cuddle more? I really want you to cuddle with me," he pouts and Anthony sighs, coughing into the crook of his arm, harsh and tired. 

"Guess so killer," the older man grumbles, watching as Sebastian smiles a bit, feeling as though he's won a victory. 

**********

"Anthonyyyyy, why'd you leave me?" Chris shuffles out of bed, stumbling slightly to try and find the other man. Sebastian was out filming more scenes this morning, but the other two were told not to move, that they could only rest or call him if they needed him. So far it was halfway through the day and everything was going alright. Lots of coughs and sniffles, the occasional sneeze. 

Chris and Mackie had fallen asleep a few hours ago and now Chris couldn't find him. That is, until he hears coughing coming from the kitchen and Anthony slowly comes into view, to mugs of steaming liquid in his hands. 

"Hey baby...made us tea, thought we could take a bath, see if it'll help our coughs," The actor says, words coming out slower, more tired. Chris feels his heart tug and he nods as they slowly make their way to the bathroom, Anthony turning on the bath with sleepy fingers, yawning as he waits for the porcelain to be filled. Chris coughs again, shivers wracking his frame. Mackie grabs the thermometer from the bathroom counter and pops it into Chris's mouth before the other can protest. It beeps moments later, and the numbers 101.4 pop up on the screen. Mackie frowns but Chris just takes out the instrument and puts it in his lovers mouth. They're already sharing germs, so no harm done there. Mackie's running a fairly close but slightly less temp. 

"Feel so bad Anth...." Chris whines, pressing his face to the others shoulder. Anthony rubs Chris's back and hums. "It'll be okay baby, I know you feel bad. I love you," he whispers, helping them out of their clothes and then into the bath. 

**********

It's nearly six at night when Sebastian walks through the door, Scarlett in tow behind him, a jar of something in her hands. 

"Hey boys, I brought in my big guns. My fathers soup recipe, hopefully it'll make you better in no time," she says, giving the two other men who are on the couch a pitying look. Chris is flushed and Anthony is three shades paler than usual. Sebastian worriedly makes his way over and feels their foreheads as Scarlett moves into the kitchen to heat the soup. A minute later the beautiful woman pops her head out of the kitchen, tutting softly. Sebastian is attempting to make his boyfriends feel better, making sure they have blankets and have taken medicine. 

"Don't let him fool you boys, this guy managed to almost cough up a lung while fighting me today," she rats out Sebastian who huffs, shaking his head. 

"No, I choked on my own spit like the idiot I am," Sebastian assures, glaring slightly at his costar. Scarlett just rolls her eyes, going back to the kitchen. 

Chris is looking at the Romanian worriedly but Anthony moves quickly, pressing a tired hand to the cheek of the youngest man. 

"He's not warm," Anthony admits, feeling slightly cheated from getting to take care of their incredibly adorable boyfriend who just chuckles.

"Like I said. I'm fine, stupid and clumsy, but fine," Sebastian coos, holding both boys close. 

Scarlett leaves around eight, making sure they're all taken care of, even Sebastian who's starting to look a little worse for the wear. Chris is asleep, his fever all over the place and Anthony and Sebastian are snuggled up in bed, Bas holding the taller man, murmuring sweet nothings against his heated skin. 

**********

Chris wakes up to the sound of coughing. Anthony is sitting up, trying to catch a breath as he coughs and coughs, Sebastian rubbing his back worriedly. The blond notices Sebastian's skin is pale, dark circles under his eyes. His attention is brought back to Anthony who's taking in shaky small breaths as Seb helps him finally take a sip of water. Damn. 

The New Englander thinks maybe they're both sicker than he originally thought, and Sebastian's obviously catching it too, the exhaustion written all over their boyfriends face. Chris helps them get back to sleep, decided to worry about it in the morning. 

At around eight am, Anthony wakes up to a half empty bed. Chris is still asleep, the man pale and curled in a ball. The darker man puts an extra blanket over his boyfriends frame and gets up, feeling slightly woozy, making his way out of the bedroom. He walks into the open concept living room and kitchen and frowns. Sebastian is asleep on the couch, cheeks a deep red. His mouth is parted and even from ten feet away Anthony can hear the wheeze coming from the youngests chest. Frowning, he goes over and confirms the idea of a nice fever. He spots Sebastian's inhaler on the coffee table and sighs. He knows Seb probably came out in the middle of the night not wanting to wake anyone with his coughing, but Anthony feels guilty he wasn't there to help. 

At least they can all help each other now, and that's what matters. 


End file.
